


She's a flirt

by giovs182



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovs182/pseuds/giovs182
Summary: Mal and Evie meet when they're kids and grow up together. Here, Mal rolls her eyes a lot and Evie is a total flirt. Not really a cool and smart plot, just the girls growing.





	She's a flirt

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this was cute and I wanted more cute Mal and Evie. Plus, I'm still struggling with the space between paragraphs, sorry.

 

Mal was graffiting the school's front wall when she heard Carlos screaming her name. 

 

"Hey Mal!!!" The boy was smiling brightly. He was one of the most evil kids in there, like Mal herself, but he could be really goofy. 

 

"Hey." She nodded her head and threw the spray can at the floor, kicking it away. "What's up?"

 

"I met a new girl." He moved his head awkwardly, which probably should've looked sexy. Mal rolled her eyes at him.

 

"And why should I care?" 

 

"'Cause she'll be in your class so I figured I could introduce you two." He turned and waved his hand to a blue haired girl. "Evie!! Come here!"

 

The girl was wearing a small tiara, a blue dress and black tights. Mal noticed she had never seen her before, even though she knew almost everyone in the isle.

 

"Hi! I'm Evie." She waved at Mal and tried to shake her hand, pulling it back when she noticed the purple haired wouldn't lift her hand as well.

 

"Mal." She gave her a forced smile, looking up and down at the girl. "You're gonna be in my class?" 

 

"I guess so. Carlos told me so." She was being careful with her words, less than a minute with Mal and Evie had already realized she shouldn't piss the girl off. "I'm eleven, and you?" 

 

"I'm ten." She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I'll see you in class." The purple haired walked away and took an apple from another kid, who tried to protest but stopped when green eyes flashed brightly at him. Mal opened the door and glanced back at Evie, before entering the building.

 

"Oh she's really... Wicked." The blue haired raised her eyebrows. 

 

"Yeah..." Carlos shrugged his shoulders and held the girl's right arm. "But I actually like her." 

 

"I have a feeling I will too." Evie smiled and followed Mal into the school.

 

She was indeed in the girl's class and sat by her side on the first period. And the others, until lunch. The purple haired spent most of her time in classes drawing or picking on some kid. Most of the kids in school seemed to be scared of her. The girl only had to widen her eyes for them to shrink and run. She was also kind of rough with Evie at the beginning, after all the blue haired was new, and she wouldn't hang out with someone that could be weak. The way she would dress up everyday just to go to school and all the times she wanted to pass by the bathroom just to check her looks were making Mal think she was just a dumbass who only cared about her appearance. But as time passed, the blue haired started to mess around the school with her, and they would also go break things and spray all the walls in the neighborhood together. Evie found out Mal was Maleficent's daughter one of those days, when a store owner screamed at them while the girls were writing their initials on his window.

 

"You two better vanish NOW!!! I'm gonna tell Maleficent her child is doing these stupid tricks and you're gonna be sorry!!" 

 

They ran away laughing, and Mal turned to roar at the man, messing with him. The things they did were actually childish, but they were still kids, right? 

 

Mal found out Evie was the Queen's daughter the day she asked why the girl was always wearing a different tiara. 

 

"Well, Mamma always says a princess has to wear like royalty." 

 

Apparently, her mother wanted Evie to be the prettiest girl in the world and find a king to marry. The blue haired didn't seem to care so much about the second part- not like there were so many princes at the isle-, but she really craved being beautiful and all. Mal couldn't quite understand, because she thought the girl was already pretty. She had to reassure it every time they passed through a window or a mirror. Evie would look at her reflect and fix something the purple haired couldn't see that was wrong before, then turn to her and ask if she looked okay. 

 

"You look awesome, as always. Now let's go." Mal would say, pulling the girl by the hand so they could run to something or from someone. 

 

Carlos and Jay were intrigued by the friendship between the two girls. Mal was the evilest kid in school, she could scare away even adults, and she was mostly a bitch with everyone, even with the two of them- but she was _less_ a bitch with them. With Evie, she was completely different. The blue haired could go through her stuff, touch her, tease her, and Mal wouldn't do anything or, at most, play along. They had never seen her like this, and they'd been friends since forever. If they asked her about it, she'd only say.

 

"I don't know what the fuck you two are talking about." 

 

After a while, they decided to let it go.

 

Evie and Mal soon turned the most intimidating duo in school. The four of them were unstoppable, nobody would mess with them. But the girls were something else, they moved and thought like just one person, it was impossible to fight with or try to trick them. They would turn the game around in just one second, making the person regret having ever thinked about it. After winning a battle or doing something evil around the isle, they'd wink at each other, high five and laugh. Then, they'd interwin their hands and go away gracefully. 

 

After a few years, the duo grew up and so did their reputation. Now, the whole isle knew who Mal and Evie were and everything they could do. Their tricks had an enormous evolution, now they could steal anything and do anything they wanted. Sometimes they could get in some trouble, of course, and mostly by their mothers. But they'd just go through it and sometimes even ignore. Mal would _always_ roll her eyes. Evie noticed she did it a lot. Anyway, they were wicked and inseparable.

 

With the years, they got to an age it was impossible not to change a bit. Evie grew to be even more beautiful. She learned to do her make up and treat her hair in a way it looked more bright and smooth. She learned how to sew and now she would make her own clothes, that would perfectly fit her and make her look like a model. Mal also got hit by puberty, her body was now fit as hell thanks to her infinite energy, that allowed her to work out for hours everyday. She didn't get tall as Evie, though. She stayed petite, but strong and also beautiful. The blue haired finally found a way to talk back to her friend calling her princess through so many years.

 

"I may be a princess, but you also fit perfectly in the femme fatale character." This is where Mal rolled her eyes, liked so many other times. "I mean, you're strong, nobody wants to mess with you 'cause they're kind of scared." Evie pulled her chin up with a finger. "But you're also so  _hot_ some of them just feel an urge to try."  She would say, blinking with a smirk.

 

Mal thought this was really stupid of Evie, because she was the one who had boys all over her. The purple haired could totally understand, her friend was the most beautiful girl in the isle, and the hormones had done a great job sculpting her body. After some time, Evie decided to accept their attention and started to flirt with most of them. She then discovered she was  _really_ good at it. When the girls were out and got busted doing something wrong, she could go around the situation flirting with whoever was confronting them. When they were about thirteen, Evie started to really mess around with the boys. The blue haired always had lipstick in her purse, 'cause the flirting started to turn into kisses and more kisses, but she didn't want her make up to look like a mess. The poor guys always tried to have something with Evie, but Mal scared them away screaming and flashing her eyes brightly green. Then, they'd never come near again. Even though she was oleased to herlp her best friend, Mal rolled her eyes now more than ever. Everytime she saw Evie with a boy she scoffed and rolled her eyes, leaving clear her unsatisfaction with the situation.  

 

At a point, Mal got kind of tired of seeing Evie _always_ with a boy, _always_ teasing someone, _always_ _busy_. 

 

"Come on E, let this go." She rolled her eyes entering the cafe where Evie was, leaning towards a clearly turned on guy. She was smirking to him and had an eyebrow lifted. Mal walked to him and pulled the boy by his hair, pushing him away. "Go out with me." She sat where he was previously.

 

"Oh Mal why would you do this to the guy?" The blue haired pouted and waved goodbye to the teen.

 

"'Cause he was stealing my princess' attention." She shook her head and lifted her eyebrows. "Come on, you've been with this boys the whole week. Don't I deserve some time too?"

 

"Okay." Evie giggled and looked into the green eyes. "I guess you're right. You're more worthy my time than them, anyways." Mal smiled and the blue haired pinched her nose. "We can go to my place, mamma isn't there this weekend."

 

"Perfect." The purple haired got up and offered her hand to her friend. "Shall we?"

 

Evie smiled and grabbed the small hand and they walked out of the cafe. 

 

"I didn't know you could get so jealous." She teased.

 

"Shut up." The shorter girl snapped, kicking some bottles that were in her way. She didn't want to admit she really missed having all of the princess' attention. "I just want some of your time for us to plot." 

 

"Yeah, sure." Evie bumped into her friend. "But you know you're still my favorite, right?" 

 

Mal blushed and locked and jaw. They were in public, people from the isle couldn't even _think_ she was soft sometimes. They walked in silence after that, holding hands and scaring some people just with looks. When they got to the Evil Queen's castle, Evie went straight to the bathroom while Mal went to the blue room. 

 

Evie's room was totally out of tune next to the rest of the isle. Her things were perfectly organized and clean, there were lots and lots of sparkling tiaras and glitter spread in the right places. The place where she made her make up looked like art, everything was in it's place, separated by color and steps- first, eyes, then face, and so on. And lots of blue. So many blues. Only a few colors jumped out of the blue sea- some of them were Mal's and Evie's photos together, a pinch of purple in there. Also, the girl kept some of the youger girl's drawings of her pinned to the wall. It was clear the evolution Mal had during the years, Evie's face got more accurate in each drawing, but none of them got even close to the girl's true beauty.

 

"Okay, I'm all yours." Evie jumped next to Mal in bed, laying by her side. "What do you want to plot about?"

 

"Actually..." The smaller girl turned to her, now calmed down. "I don't want to plot. I jist want to hang out with you."

 

The blue haired hugged Mal tightly.

 

"Ohhh you're so cute!!" 

 

Mal rolled her eyes. She always did.

 

They spent their afternoon making cookies and watching horror movies, Mal laughing at all of them. Evie got to a point where she didn't even care anymore about the plot, she just snuggled into the girl and ate their cookies. The girls were happy they finally spent some time alone. Evie admitted to herself that she wasn't giving enough attention to her friend, and she was indeed more important than those guys. She really liked Mal, they were just distractions. When the day got darker and night arrived, they were laughting at the window, tossing little rocks at whoever walked by the castle. Childish, but they still appreciated small things like this. 

 

"You know, I'm really glad you decided not to keep being rude to me after we met." Evie said, going back to her room. She looked over her shoulder to Mal.

 

"I'm really glad too. Otherwise I'd be missing out all the great things we've gone through." She shrugged her shouders, smiling as well. 

 

"Wow wait up until Maleficent hear about her daughter being all cutey." Evie teased her. "I like cute Mal."

 

"I like myself near you too." She sighed. "But I have to admit I miss being able to be near you." She looked at Evie by the side of her eye.

 

The blue haired smiled and pulled her into a hug. 

 

"Oh Mal, I'm sorry if I made you feel left out." She rubbed the smaller girl's arm. "I missed cuddling you as well."

 

She really did. Mal's body was always warm and, even though the girl was smaller than her, she made Evie feel protected. They had an habit of sleeping together almost every night, shifting between their houses. The days Evie spent kissing boys, although, they slept in their own rooms. Mal didn't seem quite confortable with it, and Evie felt like she was doing something wrong by doing it. So, now they had fewer days to sleep together.

 

"Yeah..." Mal looked away and walked to the window again. The blue haired made her remember how she felt those nights apart from her, and it was not pleasurable. 

 

"What's wrong, M?" Evie hugged her from behind and rested her chin onto the girl's shoulder. 

 

"I just..." She sighed, looking at the streets. "I don't feel well sleeping away from you. But I also don't want to sleep feeling..... Used?" 

 

Evie turned her around and held the purple haired's face. 

 

"Hey. No. You're not being used. I've said it, you're my favorite. Actually, you're the only one that really matters." She kissed Mal's nose and looked into her eyes. The green wasn't as bright as usual. She could tell the girl was bored by something. "What is wrong?"

 

Mal sighed and looked away. She spent a few minutes deciding whether to say or not to say what was running through her mind for the last weeks. It could totally ruin her friendship and her image but it was a shot.

 

"I mean... If I'm the most important and your favorite..." She looked up at the brown eyes.

 

"...yes?" Evie lifted her eyebrows, waiting for the end of the sentence. 

 

"Then why are you all over them.... And not into me?" She closed her eyes, trying to dissapear.

 

Evie opened her mouth in surprise and left out an "oh", which made Mal shrink even more. She shook her head, trying to put her ideas in their right places. She indeed liked Mal. And the girl was really,  _really,_ hot. Also, in front of her. It made sense, actually.

 

"Hey." She tightened her grip on the small waist to make the girl open her eyes. The green was a little lighter now, but they had something Evie had never seen... Fear perhaps. "You could've talked to me before." 

 

"I was just..."

 

"Scared?" She laughed loudly. "Oh my evil, Mal, the most feared girl in the isle, afraid of  _me."_ She smirked, which made the purple haired widen her eyes, trying to guess what this meant. "You really shouldn't be. You know I think you're beautiful, right? And also,  _really hot."_

She raised an eyebrow at the shoked girl in front of her. This was the first time Mal saw Evie's flirting directed to her, and it made her kind of weak. Not weak in a bad way, she could still kick anyone's ass. But her legs weren't much steady, so she was happy the blue haired was holding her. What she did next made Mal lose all her badass look. 

 

Evie leaned in and kissed her. 

 

The blue haired felt Mal's soft lips molding against hers, and realized those were better than any other she had tasted before. Mal, on the other hand, felt for the first time what a kiss really was, and felt stupid for not doing it before. She crossed her hands behind Evie's neck and lifted herself on the tip of her toes. The girls felt like a bubble was wrapping them, away from the isle, the fights, their mothers, away from evil and the bad things they got used to. This kiss was soft and gentle, it made their hearts warm up, just like the times they spent alone in bed, or taking care of each other after a battle. But this time it was stronger. This time it made Mal's dragon blood run faster through her veins and Evie's body glue to the smaller one, like a magnet. They pulled apart and giggled at each other.

 

"Well I see why all those boys run after you all day long." Mal said, smiling goofly at the girl.

 

"And I can't understand why I haven't kissed you before." She pecked the pink lips. "This feels _way_ better." 

 

Mal could see into the brown eyes that Evie was being sincere. And Evie could see the green eyes lightened up for her. Both of the girls knew they were special to each other, they took care of each other, they'd even get beaten up for each other. But now their connection had turned into something more, something they could actually feel with their bodies. Every time they connected their lips they could feel their energy boosting up, ready for another day of whatever they needed to do.

 

They spent the rest of the weekend inside Evil Queen's castle. Evie taught Mal how to kiss and discovered the girl was actually good for someone who haven't kissed before,  _too good._ They let themselves be off guard. Mal would speak gently with the blue haired, do anything she asked and even do some nice things just because she wanted to see the girl smile. And Evie showed Mal that she was indeed a princess, beautiful and with good manners, but she was also wicked like a true kid from the isle, teasing the girl non-stop. When monday came, they entered school hand to hand, like always.

 

Even though everyone was used to the duo being touchy and inseparable, after a while they saw something was different. Jay and Carlos almost lost it when they had finished fighting with some older kids and the girls kissed. Before, they'd just high five each other. Now, everytime they managed to win a fight or do something wicked, they kissed. And sometimes, they kissed  _a lot._ Passionately, Evie biting Mal's lips before pulling away. And the stupid ones that tried to cheer or scream "that's hot" when they did it got their asses kicked by an raging Mal with her energy boosted up from the kiss. The blue haired discovered Mal couldn't resist her when she wore purple lipstick, so she would casually put it on during the school day, which made the short girl pull her our of class and lock themselves in the bathroom, kissing her roughly, well aware of the little game she was playing. Evie now would flirt with the guys they wanted to trick, and even peck their lips, just so the purple haired could grab his hair from behind and whisper with a cold voice.

 

"Do you think it's clever to mess with  _my_ girl, stupid ass?" 

 

Then she would beat them guy, or steal him, making him run away right after. And if someone was indeed trying to mess with the girl, it being flirt with her or try to hurt her, Mal also appeared in front of the blue haired with an angry look in her face. A small bad girl all dressed in leather who looked almost like a super hero, rather than a villain, ready to even kill someone who picked on Evie.

 

"You better  _fucking run."_  She said, before jumping, beating the person up even before they could acknowledge what was happening. Evie messed with her, saying that she was really a dragon, taking care of her princess. After a while Mal just went along with it, actually liking the idea, and now the blue haired called her "my angry dragon" all the time.  

 

Evie found out that her flirting skills were quite useful in stealing, once she could divert the person's attention before getting what she wanted. Mal herself learnt how to flirt and use her rough reputation to attract some bad boys' attention while the other three would do whatever they wanted behind his back. Even the girls in the isle were down to their knees for duo, they discovered. Mal's tomboyish looks and Evie's perfect princess way of being could attract anyone. They were now even more powerful than before.

 

And when they were alone, the girls were really different. Mal was the most soft person that ever existed. She needed to feel Evie's touch all the time. She said "I love you" everytime the girl looked at her while doing something else. She would leave around Evie's room lots and lots of small drawings of her, with a few cute notes. The blue haired was also a great girlfriend. She spent hours and hours making Mal new purple leather jackets, even though she wanted the girl to add a little more color to her wardrobe. She learned the younger girl needed lots of affection after being a bad girl in the streets, so she would spoon her every night, running her fingers through purple hair gently, whispering love words into her ear. 

 

When they were about sixteen and seventeen, even their mothers feared them. They were the first ones to discover they could feel and love on the isle, and it had made them more powerful. Seemed like getting off their armours during their time alone only made them thougher on the streets. Together, they had no fear and no shame. Jay and Carlos used their security towards everyone to grow a lot as well, the boys now were the strongest on the isle. Carlos was still a goofy kid, making jokes all the time, but everyone knew they should not mess with him. He could be like a puppy, but when angry he was more frightful than a pitbull. Jay was always strong an ironic, even when they were kids. But Evie's and Mal's flirting around made him realize je was handsome himself, so now he had girlfriends and boyfriends all over the isle. It didn't get in the way of his stealing, though. He was still the best thief there, even Mal had to admit it.

 

The thing was, when the girls finally got to the point where everyone in the isle wished to be, the most feared ones, they kind of... Stopped being evil. Everyone was so scared of messing with them that the girls didn't have the need to fight or protect themselves anymore. Now, they'd just steal for food or whatever they needed, and break some said rules- not that they were many at the isle. But nothing too mischievous or wicked. They would just live their lives together, doing what they wanted, not really hurting anyone on purpose.

 

"Do you think we are getting soft?" Evie asked, laying on top of Mal. The purple haired was running her hands through the taller girl's body, feeling her skin. 

 

"What? No way." She grabbed the blue hair. "You know pretty well we are a lot rough."

 

"That's not what I meant!" Evie giggled and buried her face in Mal's shoulder. "I was talking about our lack of plotting and evil plans."

 

The shorter girl laughed and kissed her girlfriend. 

 

"I don't think so, princess. If we need to, we can still kick anyone's ass, you know that pretty well." She blinked. "But we just don't have to. And I don't feel that need of being wicked  _all the time_ like when we were younger." She shrugged her shoulders.

 

"I guess you're right. We don't need to intimidate them." The blue haired lifter her upper body to look into the green eyes. "And I personally don't want to spend any unnecessary time away from you."

 

"That's my princess." Mal smirked and kissed her, making the girl roll so she would be on top of her.

 

That's how their days went. Kissing, more kissing,  _more than kissing,_ a few stops for drawing, sewing, hanging out with the boys, eating. They were happy, something they couldn't ever dreamed about when they were kids. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
